Passing Through Time
by larva
Summary: Jaxen is a girl from Kagome's time, but suddenly she seems to have ended up in the fedual era, the gang finds her and she knows things no other person should know....sesshoumaru kidnaps her and finds out she is not all what she seems...


Passing Through Time  
  
Jaxen walked into her bedroom having a horrible headache from a fight with her mother. "Kami.I wish I could just get the hell away from here!!!" she whispered to herself. She sat on her bed looking at her alarm clock it was nearly two in the morning. She got into her bed and gradually sleep came over her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Come On!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "I'm coming you ingrate" Kagome retorted. Kagome passed Inuyasha and into the well. Kagome felt the air rush past her as she passed through time with Inuyasha right behind her. She was greeted by a bundle of fur jumping into her arms, of which turned out to be Shippo, with a flushed Sango and Miroku having a imprint of a hand on the side of his face. "Must you always leave so soon?" Shippo asked Kagome "Yes, You have to remember I do have family in my own time Shippo" Kagome answered as the group headed towards Kaede's house.  
*** Jaxen was dreaming she flying or passing through something she wasn't supposed to go through, she groaned in her sleep.  
*** Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were on their way searching for more Shikon shards, when they saw Inuyasha tense. Inuyasha smelt the air, something or someone was around them. He suddenly heard something move behind a bush to the right. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and sprung forward nearly landing on what seemed to be a crumpled form of a young girl.  
*** Jaxen groaned again and awoke from her sleep, as she opened her eyes she saw a boy with silver hair, 'He looks like one of the things my dad is always talking about or one of the creatures I see in my dreams.' she thought and realized she wasn't dreaming she looked at his hand and saw a sword pointed towards her to where the point was barely inches away from her nose. She followed to where it ended her eyes crossing, and she shook her head getting dizzy, the sword scratched her nose and she gasped in shock, not in pain, she screamed.  
*** Inuyasha's ears flatted down instantly and he covered the girl's mouth with his hand. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He noticed she had on a blood red shirt, but instead of long sleeves they were short with black stripes and a pure black skirt like Kagome's. "I won't hurt you if you come with me quietly." She nodded in response.  
*** Jaxen didn't know what she was doing except trying not to get killed. She noticed the boy was walked up to a group of people, she saw there was a girl, another boy, another demon-like kid, and a girl with a huge bone-like weapon.  
*** "What did you do now Inuyasha?!" Kagome screamed as she saw a girl behind him frightened as a deer caught in headlights. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked up from their lunches and saw a young girl how looked around Kagome's age beside Inuyasha. "Nothing, just found someone like you" "What.?" Kagome turned around and sat back down to finish her lunch. "Hey, wench" "Don't call me that!!!" Kagome answered. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the other girl!" "Yes.?" "You haven't said a word since I found you, is there something wrong with you?" "No, I have nothing wrong with me, and I thought you didn't want me to talk since you told me to come with you quietly" Jaxen said with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha's eyes winded 'Well, she's defiantly has an attitude.' "So, what's your name girl?" ".." "WELL!?" "It's Jaxen" she said quietly. Kagome decided she'd get into the conversation too, "So, where are you from?" "Well, that's the thing, I well.ummm. sort-of woke up here. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed" "Oh.well where do you live" "Well, I think right now I'm in the past, because I live in the future and this place reminds me of the things my father tells me about." Kagome's eyes winded in surprise. "What kind of things does your father tell you about?" "Well... he says there used to be demons and things called youkais, and magical stuff, come to think of it my father does have some pictures of some of the creatures, but I always thought they were fake until now." She walked up to Inuyasha "You are a dog-demon or hanyou, and you turn human on full or new moons and whenever your angry and around human blood you turn into a full demon, and you," she said while picking up Shippo, "must be a kitsune, but I always thought you guys liked traveling alone." Shippo blushed and said quietly "My family is gone" glancing over at Kagome. "Oh.I'm sorry" Jaxen saw tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean to make you cry" and she kissed him lightly on the forehead and setting him back down. Inuyasha walked over to her and grabbed her arm turning her towards him, with anger in his eyes, "H-How did you know all of that?" he asked "Ummm.I really don't know it just popped out, I mean my father used to say a lot of things when I was younger, and that I reminded him of my ancestor. He says that she was a seer." Inuyasha turned away from her and walked over to his lunch which was getting cold. Jaxen sat down next to Kagome staring at Sango and Miroku, "What are you looking at?" "Oh.I'm sorry I was just looking at your hiraikotsu, isn't that what demon hunters use on their prey?" Sango gasped "Y-Yes, how'd you know" "My family has three weapons, I think, made of the same material as that one. And you", Jaxen gestured towards Miroku, "must be a monk" Miroku looked up from his food with ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth. Kagome stared at Jaxen in disbelief, 'How does she know all this?" "So, Jaxen where exactly do you live, because you look as though your from my time" "Oh, I'm from Tokyo." "You are! That's where I live you can come back with me. Oooh.what school do you go to? What area of Tokyo do you live in? What type of clothes do you wear? Do you wear make-up?" "Whoa! I don't talk much, with family or my friends. And I don't think I want to go back with you, to my time. And the only time I probably do talk with my mother or father anymore is whenever we get in a fight" Everyone looked at her in surprise. "And I'd like to know all of your names besides Inuyasha's" "She's Sango, he's Miroku, the kitsune is Shippo, and I'm Kagome." Kagome said. "Thank-you" Jaxen replied. By the time they were done talking it was dusk, and it was time to sleep.  
*** Inuyasha saw Jaxen sitting up against a tree getting ready to sleep, since nobody had offered a blanket he climbed down from the tree he was going to sleep in and handed her his outer kimono, by the time he had done this everyone else was asleep. 'Definitely not like Kagome' he thought. 'I wonder if she knows more than she saying' Inuyasha walked back over to Jaxen and asked her, what else do you know about this time?" "Hmmm.? Oh, see I just remember what my father tells me and the things I see in my dreams. I'm surprised I haven't seen or heard of Lord Sesshoumaru, I've seen him in my dreams and you too. It's just that you look a lot younger than you are now. I'm guessing your relative or kin to him are you not?" Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. "Ahhh, so you are." "H-How do you do that?!" "What?" "How do you know everything?" "Oh.well, see I can see the answers in your eyes, and some things I've dreamed and guess. Like the monk over there, I can tell by the way Sango sits next to him watching his every move, like he's going to touch her or something, am I right." "Yes" "Oh, and how Kagome is like a mother to Shippo, and how you are a hanyou, because of the missing streaks on the sides of your face and the way your eyes are shaped, makes you look part youkai or demon and part human." "So, you are like a seer?" "I guess, sort-of, and sometimes if I touch a certain object I'll see things like what will happen to it. And when that monk touches me, because I know he will by the way he looked at me I'll do more to him than Sango ever has." Jaxen yawned and her eyelids started to droop she slumped against Inuyasha's shoulder, he gently set her on her side, and climbed back up the tree of where he was sleeping.  
*the next morning* Jaxen opened her eyes slowly to see what was jumping up and down her, it turned out to be Shippo waking her up for breakfast. She got up and stretched as far as she could, ate breakfast then asked, "Kagome, where is the nearest hot spring or stream, I need to wash up" "It's about 5 minutes North and here's a towel" Kagome threw it at Jaxen. "Thanks I'll be gone for about 20 minutes" "Hey! Here take this incase you get into any trouble" Sango had handed her a single dagger. Jaxen walked off noticing Miroku was gone and by the time she realized it she found out he had followed her out to the spring. She turned around and stood quiet and until she heard the snapping of a stick she took out the dagger Sango gave her a flung it nearly hitting Miroku in the shoulder. He gasped in shock, "Next time you should have the decency to be a little quieter" she said then without washing up she walked back to camp. She had gotten there before Miroku was there and he came up behind her and patted her butt, "You HENTAI!" she screamed. Everybody looked at Jaxen and Miroku. She had reached behind her a had Miroku's arm behind him, everyone watched as he struggled, he finally got control and flipped Jaxen onto her back facing him, he sat on her abdomen to pin her down. He had her arms above her head and forgot about her legs until she brought them up around his neck and flipped him backwards and off of her. Everyone looked as shocked as Miroku saw what she was doing, and then walked away from him. You'd think he would have had enough already, but got back up and tackled Jaxen back to the ground, "That was no way to treat a monk" "Oh, yeah, well you have now right to grab my ass!!!" Everyone was still looking at them fighting. Jaxen rolled him back off of her and she got up again, "You know what you need monk is a good beating" Jaxen yelled. "Go ahead, y-you bitch!" Miroku yelled back. Jaxen stopped dead in her tracks and started towards him, "No one, and I mean no one gets away with calling me that" Jaxen clenched her fist pulled it back and swung forward, it landed smack dab into his jaw. Inuyasha stared at her, she stood there shaking and Miroku was on the ground holding his jaw with his hand. He got back up and Jaxen yelled, "If you don't get away from me I'll make sure you don't have more than just a bruised jaw" "Fine" Miroku whispered. Miroku had his fists ready and swung one of them forward, Jaxen ducked before it could even get near her. She flip-flopped backwards and said, "I'm ready if you are." Miroku grabbed his staff and swung it forward it hit Jaxen's shoulder and she grimaced as it hit her collarbone and she yelped in pain clutching her shoulder, "Fine if you wanna play that way fine." She picked his staff up and leapt into the air landing behind Miroku smacking him in the head with the staff, "Here, you can have this back; I'll stay like I am." Miroku was rubbing his head and turned around to pick it up. As he was doing this he tripped Jaxen and she landed again on her back, Miroku crouched down beside her saying, "Now, have you had enough?" mocking her. "Are you sure you don't need to ask yourself that?" she asked as she brought her leg up and kneed him in the face. He groaned in pain, he tackled her again and they were suddenly rolling down a hill, Jaxen landed on top of him and punched him in the face again getting up off of him. She grabbed what looked like a sturdy stick, saying "I think I'll get a little bit more extreme, Are you ready now?" she asked as Miroku got up "Y-Yes" he stuttered as they started at each other, Jaxen aimed for the back of Miroku's neck and he passed out. 'Oh, great now I have to carry him back up there' She thought.  
*** Kagome, and Sango were in deep conversation of who would come back up Ok, and which one wouldn't, and Inuyasha was trying to see who was coming up the hill. 'Kami-Sama.!' Inuyasha thought as he saw Jaxen coming up with Miroku over her shoulder.  
*** Jaxen grunted as she saw the camp come into looking range, 'Kami, he sure is heavy' Sango gasped and Kagome turned around and gasped also, "Here's your monk" Jaxen said as she laid him gently on the ground. "Kami.that was tiring" she said as she sat down next to Kagome and Sango. "Ahh, but now I can go bathe, I'll be back in 30 minutes."  
*** "Thank goodness." Jaxen said as she stepped into the cool water. She waded over to the edge of some rocks nearby she tensed suddenly when she heard movement, "What do you want?" she snapped. "Are you sure you don't have any youkai in you?" Inuyasha asked surprised she heard him. "I'm sure I don't have any in me.Inuyasha. What do you want?" she asked again, but more gentle. "Wait, you have more questions don't you?" "Well, Yes and no" "Well then get it out of you before you go crazy" "Where did you learn to fight?" "Oh, I used to take gymnastics when I was little, if you're wondering that's where I learned how to do flip-flops, cart-wheels, and stuff like that, and I basically taught myself, because the kids around my neighborhood used to beat me up because I was always so quiet, and preserve. They beat me up once and I went home with a black eye, and some other bruises, but I was Ok. When I got better the kids who did beat me up came back about a week later and the boy who I guess was the leader of the group punched me in the face, and then he went home more hurt than I was" Jaxen chuckled. "Inuyasha, turn around, so I can get out and get dressed, Ok?" "Ok." 'Kagome would have never told me just to turn around let alone come this near while she was bathing, she'd make me eat dirt by telling me to sit.' "Ok I'm finished." "So, you were bullied when you were younger?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at her, 'Her eyes.' he thought as she looked up at him, 'they seem so, so empty and lonesome.it's like she's all alone.' As if she was reading his mind she nodded as tears filled her eyes. One single tear drop fell onto her hand and when she finally noticed it did she laughed "I haven't cried in a while" She got up and started to head back for camp until she grabbed her stomach and doubled over. Inuyasha ran over to her and bent down to help her up, but she pushed him away "I fought my own battle, so now I must walk away from it on my own" Inuyasha backed away cautiously just incase she fell over again.  
*** When they got back to camp, Miroku had woken up and Jaxen found out that she had a huge gash on her forehead, a cracked rib, a black eye, and a horrible stomach ache. Miroku turned out that he had a couple of cracked ribs, and cuts on the sides of his face where he'd gotten scratched from rolling down the hill. It was nearly lunch time and Jaxen sat quietly next to Miroku with Shippo in her lap. They all ate in silence until Kagome asked, "Jaxen, why don't you want to go back?" "Haven't we already had this discussion?" "Yes.but I just wanted to know the real truth." "Fine. I will not be going back because all I do is argue with my mother and my father is never around any more and plus I know this time better than my own." "But.I mean you don't even know where you're going to live!" "I know I just need to figure things out, that's all." Jaxen replied. She let Shippo down, "Sango, do you have any more of those daggers? I'm going to go on a walk and this time I'd like to have enough where I won't miss my target" Jaxen said glancing over at Miroku, Miroku grimaced. "Yeah" reaching into her bag she pulled out five more on a band of leather. "Thanks I'll be back soon." Jaxen said while tying the band around her thigh.  
*** "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered "Please follow her so she doesn't get hurt" "Nani?" "You heard me, now go!" "Fine, but next time you have to bring more Ramen" Inuyasha shouted while walking off trying to catch Jaxen's scent.  
***  
'That's better no more questions, no more yelling." Jaxen thought. She felt the band around her thigh slipping, bending over she tied it more firmly. She suddenly saw something move in the corner of her eye. Thinking it was Miroku again she didn't aim directly for her target's venerable spots, she aimed instead for her target's shoulders, ankles, and one of their sides. When she had thrown all of the daggers and had her victim pinned to a tree.  
*** The next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was pinned to a tree, with five daggers going through the shoulders, ankles, and one side, of his kimono. He looked as shocked as Jaxen did when she came up to him with a worried look in her eyes. "Oh, I'm ummm... so sorry Inuyasha, I t-thought Miroku followed me again or that something was going to a-attack me" Jaxen stuttered. 'Perfect aim. she nearly hit me.' Inuyasha thought looking at her as she freed him of the tree and daggers and slide them back into their holder. Inuyasha poked a finger through the hole she made, "Whoa." he whispered, "How'd you do that?" "I don't know.it just happens whenever I have any type of weapon, like I was born with it or something. Earlier when Miroku followed me I sensed he was there, and I aimed and threw the first dagger I had and I nearly hit him in the shoulder" Inuyasha chuckled "What's so funny?" "Oh, I think Miroku got what he deserved, that's all" "I think it's time we head back to camp" Inuyasha and Jaxen walked back to camp.  
*** When Inuyasha and Jaxen got back Miroku had another one of Sango's imprinted hand prints on the side of his face. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as Sango almost walked straight over him. Shippo's eyes were filled with fear and Jaxen felt sorry for him. "Hey Shippo?" Jaxen asked "Nani?" "You want to see something cool?" "Huh.?" "One moment.Kagome do you have any matches and some alcohol?" "Yeah.why?" Right then Jaxen opened the alcohol poured some into her mouth and lit a match. She blew the alcohol out of her mouth and towards the match, the fire blew out on a huge tunnel- like shape. Jaxen pulled the match away, threw it on the ground and stomped it out. Everyone stared at Jaxen, "How do you feel know Shippo?" "Wow that was great can you do it again?" "Sure as long as it's Ok with Kagome and everyone else" Jaxen looked around at everyone, they were all staring at her again, and she started to feel uncomfortable. Kagome stepped forward saying, "Sure you can do it again." Jaxen smiled and even though Kagome didn't notice she was looking at Kagome's eyes and saw her looking at Inuyasha, her eyes winded in surprise when she noticed Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's eyes didn't show anything but a frown, and anger in his eyes. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance noticing Jaxen was staring at him and asking him a question. "No, nothings wrong" Jaxen gave him a worried glace before picking the alcohol back up and placing it in front of her lips once more, she lit another match and blew the alcohol again out of her mouth. "Ok no more fire- breathing for me I'm out of air." Jaxen gasped panting for air. Everyone was again getting ready for bed, since it was nearly night time. Jaxen snuck of to the field where she and Miroku fought the afternoon before, she lay down and looked up at the stars. She recognized some of the constellations she studied in school. She was glad she was alone again, and still had the daggers for protection.just in case, she closed her eyes taking in the grassy smell.  
*** She awoke, but not where she had been, someone had taken her back up the hill, and laid her next to where she slept the night before. Nobody else was awake except for her. She suddenly heard something move, but only thinking it was Inuyasha or someone she ignored it and turned around to see a shadow not belonging to anyone in camp, she quickly turned around seeing someone she'd never seen before. Jaxen looked for somewhere to run, but prevailed. And then she finally figured out who it was. she had seen what Sesshoumaru had done in her dreams, but never thought she'd be meeting him in person. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru." she whispered. Sesshoumaru's eyes winded in surprise 'How does she know who I am?" "Ahh. so my younger brother has another wench following him, now does he?" "I need n-not to follow him n- nor you." Jaxen stuttered. Sesshoumaru, as she could see, was taken back by her response. 'His eyes show no expression, but anger and.loneliness" "How do you know me wench? We've never met before" "I-I know we haven't met before, b-but I've seen you b-before, in my d-dreams, before that is how I- I know y-you and you don't know m-me" 'What.she is confusing me.so.she knows me and I don't know her? I know everyone in these lands, but not her, yet she knows me.how can that be?' "You are c-confused, may I-I explain myself before you k-kill me?" "Hai...but hurry I have a very short patience" "I know more about you than anyone else does, except for maybe Inuyasha or Jaken, I know what really happened to Rin, how she came to be, what she did for you, and what you did for her" Sesshoumaru made a grab for her, but his arm was caught by one of her daggers going through his sleeve. "Lord Sesshoumaru onegai.let me finish.I am what you would probably call a 'seer' and I only know that you are the lord of the western lands, and only a little more. If you need proof that I am not lying and that I've seen this before.ummm. Rin come out of hiding, I don't think anything will happen.I hope" Jaxen said. Rin came running out of her hiding place and stood next to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru cursed mildly under his breath. "Lord Sesshoumaru, how does the lady know Rin?" "I don't know Rin" Sesshoumaru answered "You see, I might of just saved Rin from a horrible experience, you were to kill me and Rin would of seen all of your doing, I know you don't want Rin to see what you do to your prey and or victims" Jaxen explained, but Sesshoumaru had, had enough he lunged forward and grabbed Jaxen by her neck, "Does it look like I care if I do kill you?" "No, b-but it m-might to.her." Jaxen slowly pointed towards Rin who was wide-eyed and scared, Sesshoumaru looked back at her and saw of what Jaxen saw, until Rin ran off. "Sh-She will run then.b-be *gasp* h-hurt by.another youkai i-if you d-do not go protect h-her." Jaxen said then passed out. 'I might as well take her, she could be some help.' Sesshoumaru thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha awoke with a start, he sniffed the air while jumping down from the tree, he smelt Jaxen's scent, but it mingled with his brother's also. He walked over to Kagome and Shippo and woke both of them, he also walked over to Sango and Miroku and woke them too. "Sesshoumaru has been here." Inuyasha announced. Everyone looked at Inuyasha with worried faces. "I think he took Jaxen" "Then we need to go after her" Kagome said. "Fine, but this better not take too long, we need to fine more of the Shikon shards" Inuyasha snapped. Once they were packed they all headed for Sesshoumaru's mansion.  
*** Jaxen woke again, but in a different room, she was surprised when she found out that she still had on the band around her thigh, but with one of the daggers missing. 'Oh, great now where am I?' She got out of an enormous bed, and began to look around, she opened the glass doors that led to a balcony, and walked out. She gasped at what she saw, there were acres and acres of land, and green fields, she noticed there were a couple of villages here and there, but not much. She looked down, and noticed she wasn't that far from the ground. 'I wonder if I could climb down.? I might as well try it I'm pretty much dead any ways.' She grabbed the railing and noticed it was easier than she thought there was a foot hole here and there and she could grab onto the wall. When she finally got to ground, she saw it was higher than she thought. She had just climbed down about twenty or thirty feet down. She started running east, seeing that the nearest village was in that direction.  
*** Sesshoumaru stepped into the room where Jaxen was staying, he saw the doors were opened and her scent led straight to them and when he got out to the balcony he saw her running through the field to the east. "Damn" Sesshoumaru cursed to himself. He had not expected this. He ran out of the room to find Jaken. "Jaken!" "Yes, milord?" "Keep a close eye on Rin, I have to go fetch something" with that Sesshoumaru growled and ran out the front doors and towards Jaxen's scent. She had only left a few minutes ago, and Sesshoumaru caught onto her trail fast. Running as fast as he could he found her in no time, him being a youkai and her being human, although he had to admit she had gotten pretty far for a human. She turned around when she heard him growl as he closed in on her, he tackled her.  
*** 'Kami. help me' suddenly Jaxen felt the alcohol and matches in her pocket, with all her strength she pushed Sesshoumaru off her. He fell over, and she got up and stared down at him, picking through her pockets until she got a hold of the alcohol and a match. She nearly tore off the lid, and brought it to her lips. Sesshoumaru got up not knowing what she was doing but before he knew it she had lit a match and was spraying liquid fire at him. She did over again, and he had gotten a hold of her wrists, and had pinned her to the ground. She writhed and twisted like a wild cat, she finally noticed she could move and gave up, looking up at Sesshoumaru with frightful eyes. "You are smarter than you look, wench" Sesshoumaru spit out. "And I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner" Jaxen said with a smile on her face. Sesshoumaru smacked her across the face. "Is that all you've got? Why don't you just get it over with and kill me, even if you don't let me go or kill me I'll either escape and I wouldn't be going back to my time, since I hate my parents, and have no where else to turn to except here." Sesshoumaru smacked her again, "Do it again.I dare you to." Sesshoumaru did again two more times his claw causing a gash across her left cheek, and she finally moaned out in pain, but she looked back up at him, her eyes challenging him to do over, and over again. He got off of her saying, "You leave I will kill you, if you don't I wont kill you.and maybe you'll get to see your friends again" "Who ever said they were my friends?" Jaxen snapped while getting up. It surprised Sesshoumaru that she had not touched her face at all 'She is stronger than I thought...' Sesshoumaru thought as they walked back to the mansion. They walked in silence. "May I see Rin?" Jaxen asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously he saw her left cheek had swollen up and now was now turning a purplish-blue color from the gash he caused, and that she probably didn't notice it. "Hai" Sesshoumaru said as he stared down at her, her ice blue eyes staring into his golden ones. Jaxen saw Jaken running up to Sesshoumaru greeting him, saying Rin was playing in the library. "Ummm.Jaken could you take me to Rin please?" Jaken looked uncertainly at Jaxen then turned to Sesshoumaru, and he simply nodded. "This way." Jaken answered. Sesshoumaru noticed how often Jaxen was covering up what happened between her and him, and how she used please or onegai and thank-you so often. Sesshoumaru decided to follow them without their knowing, on their way to the library, Jaken looked back once to see him following, but Sesshoumaru brought his finger to his lips, telling him to keep quiet. "Ahhh.Here we are." "Thank-You Jaken, hello Rin" Rin looked up shocked then asked, "How do you know Rin?" "Ummm.Well let's just say I'm an old friend" "What is your name?" "Oh, it's Jaxen, and you needn't say neechan, or sama it's just plain Jaxen, Ok?" "Hai. Jaxen.what happened there?" Rin asked slightly touching her finger at Jaxen's cheek. "Ow.Oh, I guess I hit my head on the bed post last night, that's all" Sesshoumaru was surprised by this comment. "Will Jaxen pick flowers with Rin, tomorrow?" "Of course Rin, as long as it's Ok with Lord Sesshoumaru. Of which he could make his presence known if he likes." Sesshoumaru was just standing just out the door, and suddenly heard light footsteps padding to the door. He stepped forward only to say "Hai, Rin" "Yeah!!! Rin will pick flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru, and Jaken, oh, and Jaxen, too!" Rin said jumping up and down with excitement. "Rin.?" Jaxen yawned "I've had a long afternoon is it Ok if we finish this tomorrow? I'm pretty sleepy" "Huh.Oh, Hai, Jaxen. Rin will show you to your room." "Ok Rin." Sesshoumaru followed closely behind as he watched Rin and Jaxen hand in hand walking down the hallways to where Jaxen was staying. "Thank-You, Rin. I'll see you in the morning, Ok?" "Ok Jaxen. ummm. Rin has a question for Jaxen" Jaxen bent down as Rin whispered in her ear she giggled then glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru then blushing looked back down. When Rin was done, Jaxen gave her a light hug. "Rin go find Jaken to take you to your room" "Hai, goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru..." said as she ran off to find Jaken. "Well, I must be getting to bed" Jaxen said as she walked into her room. Sesshoumaru's hand went up just as Jaxen was about to shut the door, and simply asked 'How did you know?" Jaxen looked up into his eyes with fear in her own, "K-Know what?" she stuttered. "Know that I was standing right out the door?" "Oh, well I saw, when Jaken was taking me to the library, he looked back and when he turned around he tensed, so I guessed there must have been someone behind us. Once when we turned a corner I saw your tail, then again when he walked out of the library he looked up, and nodded. So, I thought since he wouldn't nod like that he to anyone, but you. So, I thought it was you" Jaxen explained. "So, you are a seer." "Well I think so" "What do you mean?" "Well I see things in my dreams and if I touch a certain thing I might see what would happen to it, in the future or what has already happed to it" "Try it" "Nani?" "Try it" "Alright.?" Jaxen walked over to the chestnut wardrobe in her room, she concentrated as hard as she could, then touched it and a memory flashed before her eyes, there was a woman pulling a white and blue kimono out, she was getting dressed and sat in front of the vanity doing her hair, her face was pale and ghostly, but had a inviting feature to it of love and affection. A man came out of the shadows with a sword, he murdered the woman, she was screaming, but no one came and she lay there in her own blood. Jaxen pulled away gasping for air, the frighten look she had before was there in her face again. "What did you see?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru how long has this place been here?" "Over a hundred years, but what did you see?" "T-There was a woman sitting there" Jaxen said pointing towards the vanity " She was getting ready for something, w-when a man came out of the s-shadows. h-he murdered her and she laid there in her own b-blood." Jaxen answered quietly. "Ahh.so you have found out about the murder, yes we never did catch the man or demon that did it, but the woman's name was Mira. She was a friend of my father" "Wait" Jaxen said as Sesshoumaru walked away getting ready to leave he turned back around "Mira.I know that name from somewhere." Jaxen stared at Sesshoumaru and him doing the same "she was the daughter of. what is that name.Gieria the lord of the North. She is gone now too I suspect?" "Hai" Sesshoumaru answered amazed at her ability of being a seer. Jaxen was having another one of her annoying headaches, and she fell onto her knees her head in her hands. "Owwww." Jaxen groaned her eyes clenched shut. "The man who killed M-Mira he is the one who has taken over the t-throne" Sesshoumaru kneeled beside her to help her to the bed, her head fell back and she let out a blood curtailing scream which was probably heard through out the mansion Sesshoumaru not knowing what to do tried covering her mouth with his hands, he prevailed but threw her to the bed, pinned her down and covered her face with a pillow. She finally stopped screaming, and her breath was labored, she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru sitting on top of her, "What just happened?" "I'm surprised you don't remember, and maybe it's best left that way. You have given me the information that I've needed for years" Sesshoumaru got off of her and walked out of the room. Jaxen climbed underneath the covers. 'I wonder what I said.' she thought as sleep over took her once more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're close" Inuyasha announced as he sniffed the air. "NANI?" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the tree. "I SAID WE'RE CLOSE!!!" Inuyasha yelled before he crashed onto the ground before Kagome's feet as Kagome mumbled "Osuwari" "What the hell was that for, wench!?" "You could have been nice enough to come down from that stupid tree. We haven't gotten as far as you think you know" "Wanna bet" Inuyasha said and before Kagome could answer Inuyasha had picked her up and she was now at the top of the tree. "See that structure to the west?" "Hai" "That is where we'll be going" "It doesn't seem as far as I thought" "Exactly" Inuyasha inquired, "We might as well set up camp" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome over his shoulder and set her down to the ground. Shippo was chasing some field mice, Sango was sitting peacefully beside Miroku until he patted her butt again and he was sporting an imprint of a hand on his face again. "Haven't you had enough?" Sango yelled. "Hai. and no" "NANI?!" "You heard me" Miroku replied. "You're crazy!" "Why don't you two say you love each other and get it over with?" Inuyasha snapped. "I would Inuyasha, but I don't think Sango would return the same feelings as I would" Miroku said, while Sango was blushing. "Oh what do you know" she yelled as she ran off into the forest. "I'll go after her" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha just sat down and started eating his Ramen. Once done he noticed the monk was just sitting there, staring where Sango was last seen. "Inuyasha, you don't think she meant it, do you?" Miroku asked "I don't know, but did you even mean it yourself? "That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
*** Kagome found Sango sitting by a stream crying "Sango.?" Kagome whispered. Sango looked up to see Kagome staring at her "Just go away!" Sango snapped. "Fine.well, I'll see you back at camp. I guess." Kagome said. Sango felt a little guilty for snapping at her, "Kagome wait" "Nani?" Kagome asked. "Do you think he meant it?" "Sango, I don't know, but if he did you need to ask him that and not me." Kagome quietly replied. "We need to go help set up camp, come on."  
*** When Kagome and Sango got back to camp Inuyasha and Miroku were in deep conversation, up until they saw Kagome and Sango all conversations ceased. "So, who wants Ramen?" Kagome asked everyone. "I'll take some" Miroku said. "Same here" Sango replied. "Me too!" Shippo said as he came from the field. "And what about you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha "I've already had some" "I'm surprised you don't want seconds" Inuyasha's ears perked up "Seconds?" Inuyasha asked "If you want more just say so, Ok?" Kagome yelled over her shoulder while heading to the stream for more water. "Ok.?" Inuyasha said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jaxen got back up out of the bed. She looked outside, it was still dark. 'It must be late.or very early' she thought. She realized she was no longer in her school uniform, and the band of daggers were gone and she was dressed in a kimono of red and black silk that was more like a man's kimono than a woman's. She laughed to herself, 'Same colors as my uniform' she thought. "What's so funny?" a deep voice behind her asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru. were you the one who dressed me?" "Hai, but I don't have any woman's kimonos, so I had to dress you in a man's" Sesshoumaru hissed in her ear. Jaxen spun around ready to slap him across the face, but his hand caught her own. "So fragile." Sesshoumaru whispered, raising her hand to his eye level looking it over. Jaxen tore her hand away from his. "What are you up to?" Jaxen asked while walking out onto the balcony. "I had Jaken do some research for me it turns out that you are a seer of a royal line" Sesshoumaru quietly replied while following her out to the balcony. "But that can't be me!" Jaxen yelled "I mean I'm not even from this time!" "Nani?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm from Kagome's time not yours!" "Who is Kagome?" "Oh.ummm the other wench who follows Inuyasha" "Hai, I see the girl who goes through the well" "Huh? Oh, I guess so." Jaxen had her back to Sesshoumaru "But what does that prove" she whispered "Your still just going to keep me captive aren't you?" "Hai" Sesshoumaru answered quietly. "Well, I might as well go down stairs, the sun should rise soon and so will Rin." Jaxen said while walking swiftly to the door, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm "I have not dismissed you yet human" he growled "Well, then what else would you like to hear? More predictions or maybe more dreams?" Jaxen asked with an attitude. "No, I have nothing else to say to you" Sesshoumaru growled "Then." Jaxen said while ripping her arm from his grasp "I'll be on my way. Oh, and am I allowed to take Rin into the library?" "Hai. now be gone you inconsiderate human" "Inconsiderate? No, in my eyes I see you as being the one who is inconsiderate, but that's just me" Jaxen said quietly while opening the door ready to leave "I must be on my way, Rin has now woken up and I promised her I would pick flowers with her today. Good day Lord Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru was once again taken back by her outburst. 'I should follow her incase she gets Rin into any trouble.' he thought.  
*** Jaxen made her way to the kitchen, she noticed quiet whispers here and there, but they weren't voices, more like someone was moving behind her 'Sesshoumaru must be following me again' she thought. 'Maybe I could give him a scare.' Jaxen decided she was going to make an omelet her favorite breakfast dish. She had already had the eggs cooking and was cutting the cheese when she saw Sesshoumaru's golden eyes staring at her in a nearby corner. 'He hasn't noticed that I've seen him' she thought. She turned back around and flipped the omelet out of the pan, then cut it into two pieces one for her and one for Rin. She was about to put the knife she had back up, until she threw it and it was caught by Sesshoumaru barely inches away from his nose.  
*** 'She nearly hit me.' Sesshoumaru thought dropping the knife to the ground and following her back out into the hallways.  
*** Jaxen remembered most of the turns from the day before to the library, but didn't know where Rin's bedroom was, but she saw her in the hallway going to get a bite to eat. "Oh, there you are, Rin. I made breakfast, would you like some?" "Oh, Rin would like that very much Jaxen" Rin said excitedly. "Well then let's go, I suppose were allowed to eat in the library" Jaxen said while shifting their plated to her left hand and picking up Rin with her right. 'I've never felt so happy in my life.' Jaxen thought 'Wait. what was that? Oh, so Sesshoumaru has tried to sneak up on me again' Jaxen thought as she heard another faint whisper and a swoosh of what seemed to be a fluffy white tail. Jaxen and Rin found their way back to the library, and set Rin in the seat closest to hers at the only table in the room. They ate in silence until Rin was finished and said "Yummy, what was that?" "It was an omelet" "Om-e-let?" "Yes" Jaxen replied "Rin, would you like to go outside now?" "Oh, Rin would like that very much" Rin said as she jumped up and grabbed Jaxen's hand leading her out of the library and into the gardens. Jaxen gasped at what she saw, there were flowers everywhere so beautiful she couldn't help, but touch them. Jaxen was about to pick a single white rose, but Rin shouted "TAG, your it" before she could. "Oh, I'll get you!" Jaxen shouted back as she gave Rin a head start, she grabbed Rin and tackled her to the ground tickling her until she laughed for her to stop. "Rin, go pick some flowers will you, I'm a little tired from our little game" "Ok, Rin will pick flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken and Jaxen" "Alright Rin, you go do that" Jaxen said before the little girl ran off. She sat on a bench watching as Rin carefully picked out beautiful flowers for her already growing collection she suddenly heard another whisper behind her she got up and followed it still keeping a close eye on Rin. She heard it again only it was more to her right she walked over and pretended to pick the white rose she'd seen earlier, she picked it and flung it over her shoulder "A present for you" she said quietly while walking to see what Rin was up to.  
*** Sesshoumaru looked down at what he caught, it was a single white rose. He brought it up to his nose smelling it. 'So sweet.' he thought 'How does she do it.? How does she know that I'm always following her?' Sesshoumaru walked over to where Rin and Jaxen were "Ahhh.Lord Sesshoumaru I'm glad you've joined us" Jaxen said with smile on her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin squealed "Rin got you more flowers" Rin said as she handed him a hand-full of them. Sesshoumaru took them from her saying "Rin go and play for a moment" "Ok." Rin said while running off. "I don't know why she keeps on doing this" "Doing what?" Jaxen asked. "Rin.she is always giving me flowers, I just don't know why she keeps on doing it" "Well, in my time if flowers are given to you by someone it means they admire or cherish you in many and very different ways, maybe Rin is telling you she admires you and if she is, don't throw it away, because she will be gone soon and will start a family of her own and will be gone" Jaxen replied. Sesshoumaru stared at her "Lord Sesshoumaru.Rin will want a family of her own when she is older and when she does you must let her go or she will run away from you because it is what she wants, and each time she runs away you will find her and her love for you will fade and never return, but will be filled with hatred and not love" Jaxen said quietly not wanting Rin to over hear. "That is not true" Sesshoumaru growled "Oh, but it is. You see, Rin will want a family of her own, because she has never experienced her mother's or her father's love and she doesn't quite remember them or what her village was like. So, she will be curious of what it feels like to really be loved" Jaxen said softly closing her eyes "How do you know of Rin's death and of her family's as well?" "As I've told Inuyasha I have seen it in my dreams and that if I touch a certain object I will sometimes see it's future or a flashback of it's past. This happened when Rin touched my cheek last night I learned of her family's death and of her own. I also know of what you can do with Tegusia" Jaxen answered. Sesshoumaru's eyes winded then lowered his gaze to look into Jaxen's eyes as hers shot open when he handed the rose back to her to tell if she was lying or not. "Tell me human, what else do you know" Sesshoumaru demanded. Jaxen looked down at the rose saying "My name is not 'human', and I'd like it if you'd call me Jaxen, and I do not know as much as you think." "Fine, hu- Jaxen, but still what else do you know?" "Ummm. well let's see I know you and Inuyasha are kin, even though Inuyasha doesn't know I know that his first love was Kikyo and it will not be his last. Ummm. Oh, there is another being searching for the Shikon no Tama shards besides Inuyasha and Kagome, he wears an ape-like pelt and his name, I think, is Narokoa-" "Naraku" "Nani?" "The demon you describe is Naraku, he is like you said, also looking for the Shikon no Tama shards" Sesshoumaru replied. Jaxen looked back up at Sesshoumaru "Hai. he is now in the South region, but far from the West if that is what you are wondering" Jaxen said softly "Hai, I was wondering that" Jaxen was about to get up until Sesshoumaru asked "How did you always know I was following?" "I really don't know except that I was hearing whispers here and there every now and then, and I saw your tail again this morning. Excuse me, but I need to check on Rin" "Fine, but I need to talk to you tonight" Sesshoumaru demanded "Wait!" Sesshoumaru shouted as Jaxen was walking off "Do you know the powers of a seer?" "No, not quite, but I can make what you call a 'ghost' of something, I'll have to show you some time" Jaxen replied smiling "Have a good day!" She shouted before turning the corner. 'Her cheek has stopped swelling, and the gash looks better.what am I thinking! I do not care for this human!' Sesshoumaru thought and growled before walking back inside. 'What is this girl doing to me?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha.?" Kagome asked "Nani?" "What did Miroku say about Sango?" "And why must I tell you what he said?" Inuyasha asked "Oh, never mind!" Kagome shouted "Feh." "Inuyasha.?" "What do you want!?" Inuyasha roared "Osuwari!" Kagome yelled back. "Must I always put up with you two fighting. I mean, it's bad enough having Sango slapping Miroku all the time and nearly stepping on me" Shippo yelled Kagome stared blankly at the little kitsune sitting across from her "What's wrong Shippo?" "Oh, nothing I was just thinking.aren't we in Sesshoumaru's lands for a reason? I'm surprised he hasn't found us yet" "Oh my gods! We need to get going! Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru might have already killed Jaxen. I mean it's nearly been three days hasn't it?" "Two. it's been two days" Inuyasha mumbled while getting up off the ground. "But wait. where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked "Don't worry about them right now, just start packing" Inuyasha snapped.  
*** Sango and Miroku were walking in the forest quietly talking with themselves. "Miroku I have an important question for you." Sango said "Well, what is it?" Miroku asked "Ummm. did you mean what you said this morning?" "Sango I did, I've never confronted my true feelings for you, because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way as I do" Miroku said quietly. "Miroku. I don't know what to say except that I do feel the same as you do, but I don't know how to show it." Sango said. "Sango.?" Miroku asked bending to her eye level, not knowing what to do he bent down a captured Sango's lips with his own, Sango groaned and melting into the kiss as Miroku licked her lips. Sango's lips opened slightly and suddenly their tongues were fighting with each other. They kissed passionately until both needed air. Miroku pulled away from Sango "Sango" he panted "P-Please don't be mad with me, I." Miroku was cut off by Sango's finger being pressed firmly against them. "Miroku don't worry I'm not angry with you I.wanted to kiss you" Sango said blushing. Miroku's eyes winded, Sango took her finger away from his lips. "Miroku we need to head back, the others will start to suspect if we don't get back soon."  
*** "Oh, there you two are we were starting to worry." Kagome said as she saw Miroku and Sango appear from the brush of the forest. Sango gave a quick glance at Miroku to say 'I told you so.' with her eyes. "We need to start heading closer to Sesshoumaru's mansion" Inuyasha replied grabbing Kagome's huge back pack and started walking towards the mansion. Kagome followed with Shippo in her arms then Sango and finally Miroku was last and they were on their way towards Sesshoumaru's home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rin, it's time to go inside the sun is starting to set" Jaxen exclaimed pointing towards the horizon. Jaxen and Rin walked hand in hand down the hallways until Rin had taken Jaxen to where her room was. Jaxen tucked her in and sang her a lullaby, until sleep had washed it's self over the little girl. "Good night Rin" Jaxen whispered. While placing a soft kiss on her cheek. 'Now, to go and find Sesshoumaru.' she thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been traveling all day, and were now only a few miles away from Sesshoumaru's large mansion. "Inuyasha, could we please set up camp here, my feet are hurting" Shippo whined. "You haven't walked the whole way" Inuyasha growled "I know, but I can tell by the way Kagome is walking she is tired, but is too scared to tell you" Shippo whined again. "Well, Kagome are you tired?" Inuyasha asked Kagome glared down at the little kitsune sitting in her arms. "Sango, Miroku are you guys tired?" she asked "Actually I think were both hungry and tired, we haven't had a bite to eat since this morning" Miroku replied "For a change I'll have to agree with Miroku, Kagome" Sango chimed in "Well, Inuyasha there's your answer, now let's set up camp" Kagome said while setting Shippo on his feet. "Oh, and what about you?" Inuyasha snapped getting about an inch away from Kagome's face, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and he fell onto his butt. Kagome kneeled down to get into his face "Inuyasha I'm tired and if you don't mind I'm going to sit down and rest." Kagome said getting up to find another stream or hot spring to wash up. "Oh, and Inuyasha that is how it feels to have someone only inches away from your face, or in other words in your face!" Everyone was staring at Kagome walking away, leaving a little trail of dust in her wake. 'Geez. what's her problem?' Inuyasha thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where is she!?' Sesshoumaru thought waiting by her bedroom door. He finally saw her looking down the hallways trying to find her way back. Sesshoumaru brought two fingers up to his mouth and whistled loudly, Jaxen had already turned the corner, but ran back staring at him, she smiled, but it disappeared quickly. She ran down to where he was standing "Sorry, I got lost and couldn't find my way back." she whispered. "Well, you said you needed to talk to me, what is it?" Jaxen asked opening the door to the room she now claimed as her own and walking in with Sesshoumaru following her. "Hai." Sesshoumaru said quietly "I wanted to ask you if you'd stay here permanently. to be a so-called mother to Rin. You see I don't have the time to teach her the things you and others know, and I was wondering if you do that for her" Sesshoumaru said. Jaxen was astonished he was. asking her to stay permanently in her own free will? "I will, but you must let me go to Inuyasha and the others to tell them" Sesshoumaru growled not liking where this was headed "You have not noticed, but their on their way here they are now only a few miles away from here. You can see their fire now out on the balcony" Jaxen said quickly pointing towards the glass doors. Sesshoumaru walked out onto the balcony, she was right. "Fine, but you have only and hour, and I will take you there myself" Sesshoumaru turned back and walked into the room and stood right outside the door "Jaken!" Soon the frog-like demon was running as fast as he could towards his lord. "Yes, milord?" "Make sure Rin is taken care of this evening" "Hai, milord" Jaken replied "Wait! Jaken all you have to do is keep a close eye on her, I already put her to bed" Jaxen said before he left. The little demon looked up at his master and he nodded and Jaken was on his way. "We need to get going" Sesshoumaru said quietly. Jaxen had her back to him and he walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder "Wait.wha-" Jaxen shouted but they were already out on the balcony and in the air she gasped as his feet left the ground. Sesshoumaru slid Jaxen down off his shoulder and was now carrying her bridal style "Better?" he asked softly "Hai" Jaxen replied blushing. "Lord Sesshoumaru I have a question." "What?" "What is the real reason you want me to stay, because I know it is not only for Rin" Sesshoumaru gulped 'How can I tell her.' He looked into her eyes and she simply nodded already having her question answered. Because in his eyes she saw not what she'd seen before, but love. They were nearly there and Sesshoumaru landed on the ground soundlessly about 200 feet away from Inuyasha's camp. Jaxen walked slowly toward the camp.  
*** Inuyasha heard something moving about 10 feet away and was getting closer he unsheathed Tetsusaiga then noticed a familiar figure. 'It can't be.' "Hey!" Jaxen yelled everyone looked then gasped "J-Jaxen how did y-you escape?" Kagome stuttered "Oh, I didn't and I have only an hour. Its sort- of hard to explain." Jaxen replied "Well. you see, Lord Sesshoumaru wants me to be a mother to Rin and I accepted" Everyone's jaw dropped "You don't mean your going to stay with him do you?" Sango asked "I do" Jaxen said softly. "Wait! How'd you get here?!" Inuyasha snarled "I brought her" Sesshoumaru growled "I thought I smelt something wrong" Inuyasha whispered, Inuyasha still had Tetsusaiga unsheathed and jumped forward trying to attack his brother, but Sesshoumaru saw it coming and moved quickly and he unsheathed Tegusia and started to run towards Inuyasha, but Jaxen ran in front of Inuyasha "NO!!!" she screamed and Tegusia went straight through her abdomen Inuyasha stood there stunned "Uhnnn." she mumbled as Sesshoumaru removed his sword and she fell into his arms she looked up at him using most of her last strength. "Lord S-Sesshoumaru.t-take care.of Rin" she whispered and brought her hands out in front of her and formed a 'ghost' of a single white rose and blew it in his face letting him smell the sweet scent "A present for.you" she mumbled before she died. Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru and Jaxen before he turned to see horror on Kagome's and Sango's faces, Shippo had run off and hidden somewhere and Miroku was just standing there. Kagome walked over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting, he pushed Jaxen's dark brown hair out of her eyes, "Sesshoumaru-sama.?" Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome with hatred in his eyes "Get away wench!" He hissed he got up with Jaxen in his arms and started walking away "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled "Where do you think you're going?" raising Tetsusaiga to point at Sesshoumaru "Inuyasha, I did not come here to fight. I came here because of Jaxen, not because of you" Sesshoumaru said quietly. Inuyasha lowered and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Feh!" Inuyasha retorted. Sesshoumaru growled, "Do not worry she will be back soon, camp here for tonight and she will have more time to explain tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said over his shoulder, and flying away. Sesshoumaru got back to the balcony and walked inside and set Jaxen on the bed. He unsheathed Tegusia and brought it above his head and swung it down cutting Jaxen's body in two, suddenly her body glowed a brilliant pink color and the blood on the bed had disappeared and Jaxen arched off of the bed gasping for air. She looked around fear in her eyes until she saw Sesshoumaru. She leaped off the bed and went into his outstretched arms and grasped her tightly then let go and he noticed she had tears in her eyes and he wiped one away with the tip of his claw asking "What is wrong?" "I thought I'd never see you again" Jaxen sobbed getting the front of Sesshoumaru's kimono all wet. Sesshoumaru pulled away from Jaxen and brought a clawed finger up to her chin forcing her to look up "As me as well." he said quietly as he pulled her close for a passionate kiss. Then they pulled apart and stood there hugging each other as if one would let go and leave. "Your friends will be waiting for you tomorrow, Is it alright if I take you again?" "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaxen said quietly, sleep grasping a hold of her into a bottomless black pit "Ai Shiteru Sesshoumaru-sama." she mumbled "Ai Shiteru Jaxen." he whispered nuzzling her neck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You don't think Sesshoumaru has done that to her do you?" Kagome asked aloud feeling nervous "No.or at least not yet. I mean I could smell him on her, but it was anger and not lust" Inuyasha answered quietly "Nani?" Kagome yelled "He's attacked her by force, but it wasn't for lust it was probably because of her attitude towards him. If you noticed she had a gash across her cheek and a couple of bruises around her neck, probably where he tried strangling her." Kagome gasped "But! He never hurt her seriously and he didn't bargain for anything so, she must of said or done something to catch his attention of not killing her" Inuyasha explained. "He said he would bring her back tomorrow, but she is dead how can that be?" Kagome questioned "By using Tegusia." Miroku said interrupting the conversation "W-What?" Kagome asked "By using the power within the Tegusia he can bring any being back to life if killed" Miroku answered softly. Inuyasha growled "What is wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "Nothing it is nothing" Inuyasha snapped 'But, what you don't know is that Jaxen is in love with him.' he thought to himself before closing his eyes 'And what Kagome doesn't know is that I'm in love with her, too.' and drifting off to sleep.  
  
*** Miroku stayed up watching Sango dream in her sleep every now and then she'd mumbled something, but he couldn't quite hear what it was. He leaned over and patted her head 'My dear sweet Sango, how I love you so.' he thought before he too fell vast a sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaxen tossed in her sleep finally waking up to have her head resting on Sesshoumaru's chest and her leg thrown aimlessly over his lower body. She quietly got up out of bed and walked over to the vanity she saw a small patch of cloth missing from her kimono, she laughed and poked a finger through it. 'Seems like I'll be needing a new kimono.' she thought as she walked over to the wardrobe she opened it up and saw all the different colored kimonos, the only thing was, was that they were all men's 'It's better than nothing' she thought as she pulled out a plain white top and pure black bottoms 'Then again I might just like these as they are' seeing that the shirt was shorter than the one she had on, since it went all the way to the mid part of her calf. She figured out how to put the top on after trying a few times then slid on the pants and tucked the shirt in so it looked more appropriate. She walked over to the vanity and took a couple of pins from the drawer and pinned up her hair, then suddenly noticed that Sesshoumaru was sitting up in the bed. "Sleep well?" she asked. "Hai." Sesshoumaru answered while getting out of the bed "How long have you've been up?" "Oh long enough to see you picking out a kimono" Sesshoumaru whispered softly thinking she couldn't hear him "If you think I didn't hear that I did, Lord Sesshoumaru" she said jokingly "I need the crafts woman to make you some kimonos for yourself" Sesshoumaru stated "Oh, but I like these" Jaxen said looking down at the kimono she was already wearing "And plus if I do all that I do now the kimono would be worn done by the end of the day, because of the fine silk she uses" Jaxen retorted "Fine, but you must at least have one gown" Sesshoumaru said sternly. Jaxen got up and walked up to Sesshoumaru and leaned up against him staring into his eyes "You want me to set a good impression for Rin don't you?" "Hai" "Fine, but let me teach her some things besides reading and writing" Jaxen pleaded "Like what? To have an attitude, or blowing fire?" Sesshoumaru asked with a mischievous grin on his face "No, nothing like that.or at least not yet I suppose. I'll ask you when it comes to mind Ok?" Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at her and his eyes narrowed then softened "Fine" He answered as he brought up a clawed finger and traced the gash he made "Did I hurt you as much as I thought?" he asked suddenly "Hmm? Oh, no I've been in worse situations than an angry Lord sitting on top of me smacking me across the face" she said sarcastically "I'm serious Jaxen" "Hai, it did for a while, I didn't know about it until Rin pointed it out to me and when you left I cleaned the cut" "How? You have nothing of yours here" "Oh." Jaxen said mischievously "Let's just say I snuck into Jaken's room and borrowed some things. I know certain herbs and mixtures that helps to ease pain" Sesshoumaru stepped back from her to look her in the eye "You borrowed some thing of Jaken's returned it and he didn't even find out?" he asked surprised "I guess so" Jaxen replied shrugging "That's surprising because not even I can sneak in his room without getting caught and I'm a youkai" Sesshoumaru whispered. "Don't worry, you'll soon see why" Jaxen said with a smirk. "Ummm.Lord Sesshoumaru, you were saying there are powers of a seer, what did you mean by that?" "Ahhh, the powers of a seer are for the seer to find out" Sesshoumaru said confusing her "Lord Sesshoumaru I am confused. for the seer to find out? I don't even know what I am supposed to find or be looking for" Jaxen said frowning "Neither do I, but if you look in your dreams you may find out" Sesshoumaru said questionably. "Did you have a dream last night?" "I think I did. yes I did it was ummm." Jaxen said closing her eyes trying to think "now I remember we were flying over something what was it? It was some sort-of river or ocean, and you dropped me and I just floated there like I was flying." Jaxen said her eyes questioning Sesshoumaru's. "Sounds like one of your skills might be to be able to fly." Sesshoumaru mumbled. He turned around quickly saying "You should try this afternoon before we leave" "Leave. leave for what?" "Your friends would like to have you explain what happened here and why your staying" Sesshoumaru said softly. There was a small knock at the door, Sesshoumaru thought it was Jaken but Jaxen knew better. "Jak-" Sesshoumaru growled as Jaxen laid her finger against his lips whispering "No." before saying "Come on in Rin" Sesshoumaru saw the door handle shake then turn as the little girl stepped into the room. "Good morning Rin" Jaxen said walking over to her and picking her up. "Rin, is very happy to see Jaxen and Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin squealed "I'm glad you feel that way Rin" Jaxen said happily 'She is so kind and gentle with her.' Sesshoumaru thought "Rin, I have something to tell you." Jaxen said as she sat Rin on the bed Sesshoumaru staring at her in astonishment because he already knew what she was going to say "Rin, I want your permission to stay here with you" Jaxen said Rin stared at her confused then her face lit up "Jaxen is going to stay with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Hai" "Yeah! Now Rin can pick flowers for Jaxen all the time!" she shouted excitedly "Oh, Rin must go tell Jaken" "Alright Rin" Jaxen said setting Rin back on her feet as she ran out the door. "You will make a good mother for her" Sesshoumaru said "Oh? And what about yourself haven't you noticed she sees you as a father" "Hai.I see it now" Sesshoumaru said walking out the door "Hey! Wait up! Where are you going?" "Out to the gardens, you need to start on your new skill" Sesshoumaru said quietly. Jaxen followed him curiously down the maze of hallways.  
*** Once they were out in the gardens Sesshoumaru asked "Is there anything else you can do besides forming a 'ghost'?" "Ummm.I don't think so, but I can do this." Jaxen answered before running and doing flip-flops, cartwheels, and finally jumping high, flipping and landing right in front of a surprised Sesshoumaru. "Ta-da!" She panted. "Good. but can you do this?" Sesshoumaru asked running and jumping into a tall tree, it's first branch at least 30 feet off the ground "You know I can't?!" Jaxen shouted "Yes, but you need to at least try." Sesshoumaru yelled back "Fine." Jaxen mumbled while looking at her surroundings. She noticed there was an arch way above her head and the bench behind her from yesterday. "Ok." she said to herself she backed up behind the bench and ran into full speed for a human jumped onto the bench, then leapt and caught the archway and swung a circle around it until she swung herself onto the branch where Sesshoumaru was sitting "There are you happy now?" Jaxen asked with a smirk on her face, Sesshoumaru smiled and simply nodded, then jumping to the ground. "Now can you make it down?" he asked Jaxen groaned then smiled to herself. She suddenly fell backwards to where she was upside down and grabbed the branch with two hands so she would be hanging from her arms. She let go getting too close to the trunk of the tree, she kicked away from it with all her force and landed, surprisingly on her feet. She walked over to Sesshoumaru laughing at the look on his face. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You look like you were just kicked by a horse!" she exclaimed laughing "It is nothing to laugh at." he said quietly getting serious "No human could jump from that branch and land that softly and gracefully on the ground" he said quietly. Jaxen suddenly stopped laughing she looked up at where she had been, he was right no human could of done that. "Then what does it mean?" she asked "I think" he said picking her up off the ground and flying off the ground "That we need to try something." "What are you doi-" she said before he dropped her and she screamed "AHHHH!" she tumbled over twice until her feet were headed towards the ground instead of her head, then suddenly she slowed down and landed again softly on the ground "What were you thinking! Dropping me like that I could have been killed!" she screamed as Sesshoumaru landed next to her "We have found another one of your skills." he said. "I dropped you from nearly fifty feet off of the ground and you again landed on your feet" Jaxen was glaring at him until her face softened as she thought about what he said "I guess you're right." she said "Oh well, I guess I'll go inside. I am getting a little hungry."  
*** Jaxen got inside and had just finished her brunch since she hadn't had breakfast and it was nearly lunch time. When suddenly a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth and they had picked her up was out the door, and headed towards the woods. Jaxen bit their hand and heard them yelp telling Jaxen they were male.  
*** 'What was that.?' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked to the window of his study. He suddenly saw something disappear into the woods 'Oh no.'  
*** "Put me down now!" Jaxen yelled "I would, but I have plans for you" the youkai growled 'I'm in trouble now.' Jaxen thought. Deeper and deeper into the woods they went until the youkai threw Jaxen onto her back on the ground and landed on top of her tearing at her clothes like a ravishing beast as it began to rain.  
*** Sesshoumaru caught Jaxen's scent, but it mingled with a stranger's and there was fear in the air.  
*** The youkai had nearly had all of Jaxen's kimono torn off of her, but what was left of it stuck to her body like a second skin. Jaxen pushed with all her strength and got the youkai off of her and she ran as fast as she could and climbed into a tree. She screamed as she saw the youkai headed towards her.  
*** Sesshoumaru heard Jaxen's scream 'Please don't let me be too late' he thought as he ran faster and deeper into the woods.  
*** The youkai had Jaxen pinned to the trunk of the tree until he was suddenly torn away from Jaxen. Too scared to look up Jaxen got up and ran. Sesshoumaru saw Jaxen run and growled at the youkai he whimpered and ran off. 'Next time your life won't be spared.' Sesshoumaru thought as he smelt around trying to catch Jaxen's scent again through the rain. He found her sitting and crying on the ground with her knees up to her chest. Sesshoumaru growled making his presence known and Jaxen looked up at him tears blinding her sight and she screamed. "No do run.it's me" he shouted. Jaxen was already up, but then stopped and walked over to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him. 'Absolutely beautiful.' he thought as he memorized every inch of her. Jaxen noticed that he was looking her over and she blushed and looked away from Sesshoumaru's unwavering gaze. Sesshoumaru took off his outer kimono and wrapped it around Jaxen tying it and pulling Jaxen to him. Jaxen sobbed into his already wet kimono "I thought nobody would come" she sobbed "We need to head back Jaxen." Sesshoumaru said "Hai." Jaxen whispered starting to walk towards to mansion. Sesshoumaru and Jaxen finally made it to the mansion. "Sesshoumaru-sama I'll be in my room if you need me." Jaxen said quietly "Hai" Sesshoumaru replied. Sesshoumaru watched as Jaxen climbed the stairs and headed towards her room. 'I guess I'll go bathe' Sesshoumaru thought as he headed towards his own room for a robe.  
*** 


End file.
